


Caught Out

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monmouth Manufacturing is empty save for Adam and Ronan, and they don't expect company so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first raven cycle fic on here - hope you enjoy it. Feedback is super welcome. :)

Lazy dust motes spiral in the afternoon sun, as shabbily elegant as the rest of Monmouth manufacturing. 

Ronan traces a finger over Adam's wrist, sleepily connecting freckles. Adam huffs out a laugh at the ticklish sensation. He turns towards Ronan, breathing in his summer-warm scent of leather and petrol and sun-drenched dreams. 

“ Parrish.” Ronan breathes, an affectionate smile dancing on his lips, eyes drooping shut. 

“ Lynch.” Adam returns the statement, reaching out a hand to trace the line of Ronan's jaw until the harsh lines relax into a grin. 

“ Tickles.” Ronan mumbles. Adam leans up and kisses his nose. He'd feel embarrassed at his own sappiness if it weren't for the pleased blush dusting Ronan's cheekbones. 

“ You are such a romantic at heart.” Adam says with a laugh that stops the words being a jab. 

“ Romantic? Really Parrish?” Ronan drops his voice to a growl, over dramatic and unbearably attractive. His eyes snap open, bright and alert. 

Adam pulls him closer, slipping a hand under his shirt to skim over hipbone's. Ronan sighs, the aggression gone. It is too hot to be forceful. 

Slowly, their bodies move together, tentative and sweet, poured honey kisses on sunblushed skin. 

The door to Monmouth Manufacturing bursts open, a triumphant Gansey marching in, Blue on his tail. Noah fades into the room, the sun dancing through his shadowy form. 

Adam and Ronan are too tangled together to spring apart, to sleepy and drunk on love to want to. 

Gansey raises an eyebrow. Blue places her hands on her hips. Noah laughs himself into a heap on the floor. 

Adam's cheeks are burning brighter than sun set. Ronan is grinning his snake grin, mischievous and thrilling, edged with a challenge. He takes Adam hand, brushing a thumb over his knuckles. 

“ Ah...” Adam begins eloquently, waving his free hand vaguely in the air. 

There's a shadowy snort from Noah, who is a shaking shape on the floor. He, of course, being Noah, knew long before anyone else. It's hard to hide from a ghost. 

“ Parrish is mine.” Ronan cuts in smoothly, pulling him closer. Adam feels as though he may spontaneously combust. 

“ I never thought you'd be a full body blusher.” Blue said mildly. Adam glances down at his bare chest. 

“ Avert your eyes. He's taken.” Ronan thrusts a T- Shirt at Adam, who accepts it gratefully. 

“ I just wish you weren't in my bed.” Gansey said, somewhat mournfully. Noah rolls across the floor. Ghosts have no manners, Adam decides. 

“ You've got the best mattress.” Ronan replies, unapologetic. Adam hits him. 

“ So... you don't have a problem with it?” Adam asks carefully. 

“ You in my bed? Yes! Very much so. You two? Not at all. Just... don't hurt each other.” 

“ He's a biter.” Ronan said with a grin. “ So...” 

Adam chokes. Noah hoots. Blue shakes her head despairingly. 

“ So we're cool?” Adam manages after awhile. 

The others shrug. Noah sits up and smiles happily. 

“ Finally! Aren't they just... the cutest?” He sighs, his ghostly hands clasped over his long dead heart.

Blue shrugs. 

“ Just keep the pda to a minimum.” She said. “ You're gross.” 

Ronan promptly sweeps Adam into his arms and kisses him as noisily as possible. Adam shrieks in surprise, shoving him off. 

“ He's gross.” He agrees with Blue, though he can't stop the grin that spreads across his face. 

Ronan pokes him in the ribs. 

Gansey starts to talk about Glendower with his usual enthusiasm. That evening, Ronan kept ahold of Adam's hand.


End file.
